


At the end, time always runs out

by Tewqut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Gonna need tissues, Heartbreak, Lukanette, Maybe a few or a lot, Miraculous AU, Sort of happy ending, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tewqut/pseuds/Tewqut
Summary: It's prom night for Marinette and the rest of the gang, the most unforgettable night for Lycée seniors. Everything is going according to plan until it doesn't. Nothing, no akuma attack, no test would have prepared her for the most painful experience in her life. Nobody told her the dark truth of the Snake Miraculous until she saw it firsthand.Get ready for some angst...Miraculous AUMinor Adrigami and Julerose
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	At the end, time always runs out

**Author's Note:**

> BE WARNED SADNESS COMING AHEAD
> 
> A reminder before you continue,  
> \- The song they dance to is "A thousand years" by Christina Perri. You can play the song while you read that part.  
> \- Get tissues ready  
> Enjoy! :)

“Let’s go, Luka! Prom starts in exactly 30 minutes! We still need to pick up Rose.” Juleka yelled from the other room as she quickly checked herself in the mirror. She had a beautiful purple nightgown filled with black flowers all around the edges. Her hair had purple highlights and no longer covered her eye. She had grown to be a more confident woman than she was back in collège.

She groaned in annoyance after hearing no response from her brother. This was going to be the best night of their lives and he was going to ruin it by making them late. She was going to propose to Rose during the last song while Marinette was finally ready to admit her feelings towards him. Both girls had everything planned out for the night with the help of the others.

She opened the door to see Luka laying on the bed under his sheet covers, reading a book with his hoodie and pijamas. “Hey Jules.” His voice raspier than usual. He also changed his hair. He stopped straightening his hair, revealing his natural wavy locks tossed to the side. He had highlights as well, but his were blue.

Juleka's hard glare softened at the sight of her brother. “Are you still sick? I thought you said you felt better.” He was now pale and had red spots on his left wrist.

She sat down next to him as he placed his book down, “I’m fine Jules. Just don’t feel like going after all.”

“I feel like I should stay home with you. You know, to take care of you now.”

Luka coughed before he shook his head, “No. Absolutely not. You have to go. It’s your senior prom and Rose isn’t just going to get engaged by herself.” He grinned, knowing well about his sister’s plan to purpose yet didn’t know about Marinette’s plan.

Oh boy, her _future sister-in-law_ was going to have to change plans.

“Are you sure you can’t just come for a bit? I’m sure Mom can come pick you up anytime.” She secretly pleaded he would come for the sake of Marinette. Maybe, just maybe after the two love birds finally got together he would feel better. “Besides, Adrien ordered an eight person limo. Marinette’s going to be looking for you.”

He gave a light cough and groaned before tossing around to the other side, facing away from Juleka. She heard a honk from outside their houseboat. They were here for her. “I’m worried about you, Luka, but I’ll see you later. If you need anything, Mom is home.”

Hearing no response, but just a goodbye wave from him, she left with her friends. After she was gone, he turned around again. “Yeah I’m worried about me too.” He whispered quietly to himself. He felt something running down his nose. Blood. “Oh no! Not again!” He hissed, quickly getting up and rushed to the bathroom.

“Where’s Luka?” Marinette asked as everyone started getting out of the limo. She had arrived first to the ballroom to help her parents set up the desserts.

“He’s not feeling well right now.” Juleka answered.

There goes her plan flying out of the window. She bit her lip in thought, “Maybe I should stay with him.” she said before receiving a bunch of objections from her friends.

“No! Girl this is your prom! You can’t miss it!”

“Dudenette, this a one in a lifetime!”

“I’m sure Luka wouldn’t want you to miss it.”

“You always dreamed of attending prom with that exact dress.”

“Let’s go!” Rose grabbed her arm and dragged her in while everyone followed, laughing. She figured she can always check on him after prom and come up with another plan to tell him how much he meant to her.

Luka came out of the bathroom, holding a towel up under his nose. His eyes landed on the white tuxedo blazer with black lapels Marinette had made just for him. Marinette. He had told her he was going to be there. Letting out a sad sigh, he shook his head and laid back on his bed facing away from it before he looked back at it again.

“Alright people! How are we feeling tonight?!” The Dj asked as everyone shouted and cheered. “It’s time to announce the prom king and queen of this year. This year’s prom king and queen are… Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi!”

Everyone cheered as they happily went to collect their crowns and had their first dance as prom king and queen. Marinette smiled, seeing the couple holding each other with such care and passion. Every couple started joining after the Dj changed the music to another slow dance song.

Her smile faded when she caught him standing at the end of the dance floor, staring at her with the same tuxedo she did for him. Adrien rushed to her and nudged her, “Well, aren’t you going to go to Mr. Dreamyrolly?”

**How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?**

**But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt**

**Suddenly goes away somehow**

**One stop closer**

She nodded, walking up to Luka as he did the same. Both meeting in the middle. Both of their hearts beating faster for the person in front of them without the other knowing. Something about that night was going to be unforgettable for both. He was the first to speak, “Hello Ma-Ma-Marinette.”

Her face lit up, loving the way his nickname for her left from his lips. “I thought you wouldn’t make it.”

“I told you I would be here. I will always try to be with you.”

Her stomach did flips she didn’t even know it was possible. Screw the plan. She was going to do it the Couffaine way and tell him. “Luka” she cupped his cheeks as she leaned in, “I- umm will you hold me and don’t ever let me go?” But she was always going to be Marinette. She was always going to have to overthink about everything and come up with a plan. Everything would go perfect if she planned them.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him, practically smelling his natural aroma, Tobacco Vanille.

**Time stands still, beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away what’s standing in front of me**

They slowly danced to the soft music, letting their worries aside and concentrated on their special moment. “Y’know this will be our song from now on.” Luka said.

She hummed in agreement, never letting go off of him. Both continued dancing in sync not knowing all her friends were looking at them, smiling and taking pictures of them, ready to tease her afterwards.

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling, don’t be afraid**

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

**I’ll love you for a thousand more**

After the song ended, they walked to their table and talked with the rest of the gang. They received a lot of teasing which scared both of them. Marinette didn’t know if Luka still felt the same for her or had someone else and Luka didn’t know if Marinette felt the same as he did.

They were scared of losing the other as a friend that Luka stopped expressing his feelings towards her after the incident with Felix and she never mentioned it. Later, they all started dancing. After almost dancing to every song with Marinette, Luka felt tired, so low, and out of energy. Excusing himself from her, he went to sit down.

“Luka, come on! Let’s dance, this will be the last one.” Juleka pleaded, “They’re going to play Jagged Stone next then I’m going to propose to her.”

He didn’t want to disappoint her and he felt much better after sitting down for a bit. Plus who doesn’t say no to The Jagged Stone. He got up and was pulled into the crowd, next to Marinette.

They were all hyped and started dancing like crazy, both of them laughing as they stared at their friends. Adrien was trying so hard to fit in. They were having the best time of their life. Dancing like it was _the end of the world..._

_Luka couldn’t no longer hear the music well as if his ears were plugged, his vision started getting blurrier. He loosed up his tie as he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breath and the room was turning hot. He placed his hand on his heart, feeling pain on it. Marinette was the first one to realize his uncomfort face and confusion._

“Hey what’s wrong?”

They reached out to each other, “I- I don’t know.” Just after he said those words, he collapsed to the floor giving no time for her or anyone to catch him.

Everyone moved out of the way, surrounding them in a circle, “Luka. Hey! Wake up! Somebody help!” She looked around the crowd, her voice tearing up, “Somebody help, please!”

Juleka came running, falling to her knees next to him as Ivan tried to get everyone to back up. Adrien came rushing to help Luka out, checking his pulse. Alya called emergencies while Rose called his mom.

_And it was..._

Luka was quickly rushed to the hospital with Marinette never leaving his side until they didn’t permit her from going further with him.

She will never forget the words she heard from that day.

“We don’t know what it is or what’s wrong. His body isn’t responding to some of the antibiotics we have given him. We have put him in intense care and have supplied an oxygen tube to help him breathe better, but it isn’t looking very good.”

“You don’t know what it is?! Me son is in there! Sick! You're a doctor for God’s sake! Do your damn job!” Anarka shouted louder than usual, catching off guard Juleka and Marinette. She fell to her chair, covering her face with her hands.

“I’m sorry Madam Couffaine, we’re trying the best we can, but it’s like _magic._ We have never seen anything like it.”

“Just go.” Anarka replied, coldly. The doctor excused himself and left without another word. As soon as he left, she started to cry hysterically while Juleka tried comforting her mother.

Marinette got up and went to the bathroom, opening her purse to let the red kwami out. “Tikki, what’s wrong with Luka? The doctor mentioned magic and we both know there is _magic_ in the world.”

Tikki only floated in circles, trying to find a way to tell her holder. This frustrated Marinette, snapping out on her. Tikki finally stopped, taking a deep breath, “You know how the snake miraculous is the most dangerous since it involves time...” Marinette nodded, understanding, “Time isn’t supposed to be controlled. He has used the miraculous too many times and now time is finding a way to restore itself by eliminating the thing or rather the person who's been _bending the rules.”_

She had the idea, but she needed to confirm it, “What are you trying to say, Tikki?”

The red kwami looked down unable to face her, _“He’s dying, Marinette. Luka is dying.”_

No. Anything, but that! She leaned against the bathroom wall in disbelief, slowly falling to the ground, and hugged her knees. No! He couldn’t leave her! “He can’t. I’ll save him. I’ll find Alix. She can go back in time and fix this. Tikki, spots o-”

“No Marinette! There’s nothing we can do, nothing I or any other kwami can do. Time will only come back for him and you’ll be putting Alix in danger as well. He’s far too ill to be saved now. I’m so sorry Marinette.” It hurt Tikki to see her so broken. So desperate and lost with no guide. They stayed like that for an hour then never left the Couffaine’s side.

She was able to see Luka the day after. She didn’t know it was possible to see him with a smile at his state, but there he was. Smiling like nothing was wrong, like the machines that were attached to him weren’t reminding him and her that his heart was slowly dying. “Hello Ma-Ma-Marinette.”

She ran up to hug him and was immediately embraced by his arms. Her safe space was about to be ripped apart from her. “How are you feeling?”

“Like yesterday, just a little worse.” He chuckled, weakly. His voice was way hoarse than yesterday.

She pulled a chair next to him and started massaging his hand with hers. They talked for three hours, well mostly her distracting him from the situation they were in. She talked about the designing school she got accepted to in New York, about Jaggged’s new song, about her dad almost burning the whole building because he forgot to turn off the stove.

Juleka came interrupting them to let him know if he wanted to see his friends which of course he did. Adrien came first, leaving a huge teddy bear on the side and spoke for a few minutes before his manager called him for a photoshoot.

Little by little his room started to fill with gifts. She watched from afar, seeing his smile never leaving his face as he interacted with each one. By now, the doctors had confirmed what she already knew. His friend’s were coming to see him one last time alive without even knowing.

At night, she observed him as he slept. Anarka had given her permission to stay with him. She knew her son loved her so much, he would be happy just to see her.

He wasn’t getting any better like she hoped to, like she prayed to. They had hooked him up to a ventilator to help breathe for him and keep him from having an organ failure so he wouldn't be able to talk. They had now detected multiple diseases and infections in his body. The disease in his lungs advanced rapidly as well as other neurological symptoms. Their objective now was to keep him as comfortable and stable as possible.

For the next three days, she chatted with him through a notepad. While he slept, she talked to Anarka and Juleka every once in a while. The red spots on his left wrists had expanded to his whole arm and now had black dots as well. His hair was wet from all the sweat he had. A big red bruise had appeared on his left cheek. She eventually fell asleep crying next to him.

She left the next morning to go home to take a shower, a new pair of clothing, and to eat other than coffee. She came back the next day and overheard a conversation going between the doctor and Anarka.

“The brain infection is advancing very quickly, Madam Couffaine. I’m afraid it might be a good time to take Luka off of the ventilator for a few hours so he can speak to you and say what he needs to say before it’s too late. We will be putting him back on it, but I don’t know how much time he has left. I’m sorry.”

“But you can revive him, bring him back to live, right?” Anarka held onto hope, squeezing it. No mother wanted to hear that her son was dying.

The doctor shook his head, “Luka is an adult and he signed a living well with a DNR order among other things.”

This couldn’t be happening. Everything was going so fast. There’s still so many words to be said between them. So many adventures to be explored. So many obstacles to face. She needed her _Luka_ , her _Dreamyrolly_ , her _Rockstar_ , her _Viperion_.

In only a day, Luka looked worse than ever. He had sleeping bags under his eyes. His face was covered with black and red bruises on his modeled grey face. He no longer was hooked up to a ventilator, but had an oxygen tube under his nose. His hair was soaked with sweat. He had lost weight since he was admitted, completely different than the Luka she spent time with before all this.

“Hi”

He turned his head towards her, “H-hey” Even with having a labored breathing, he managed to give her his infamous smile.

She couldn’t continue watching him slowly dying in these 4 walls room. She pulled her hands inside her sleeves, folded her arms, and started crying.

His smile left, “Marinette.” He frowned, “Don’t cry.”

Marinette sniffled, clearing her tears with her long sleeve, “I’m so sorry. I- I thought I could be strong... I-”

Luka moved over weakly and patted the spot next to him on his bed, “Come here.” Seeing her hesitate, he repeated himself again “C-come here.”

She quickly walked over to the bed and lied next to him. She started sobbing quietly as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her forehead against his. “Y-you’re... so... strong.” He said. His difficulty in breathing prevented him from speaking clearly.

They gazed into each other’s eyes. Her tears never ending as he continues having labored breathing. She needed to tell him. He deserved to know the truth even if it hurt her. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

He shakes his head, “You d-don't... mean t-that.”

“But I do. You taught me what love is.” She cupped his face in her hand as tears rolled down his cheek. This was the moment she told him... _“I love you Luka.”_

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She certified him

“Yeah?” He needed to ask twice, he was probably hearing things due to his condition.

She chuckles through her tears at his adorable face with puppy eyes , “Yes.”

They both started laughing which quickly turned into sobbing.

Luka exhaled slowly. He reached for her face and leaned in for a kiss. She met him halfway, connecting their lips together for the first time. It wasn’t like anything she imagined. It was more. She didn’t know how she would be able to live without him. They pulled away slowly for Luka to catch his breath again.

“I... l-love...I love...you too.” He chuckles, showing off his cute dimples, “You will always have that. You will be alright, okay?”

She nodded, “Okay.” She held him tight as they cried together, holding to the other. He slowly exhaled again.

He was always aware of his situation and he wasn’t scared to die, but now, he had a new reason to live. He wanted to make her feel loved and take her out on official dates. Life wasn’t fair.

“Can I see him?” He asked, “He’s the only one I need to see left.”

Marinette knew exactly who he was talking to and he wanted to see his holder as well. She closed the curtain from the transparent doors then opened her purse to let out the snake kwami as well as Tikki.

“Massster! I’m ssso sssorry! Thisss isss all my fault!” Sass began crying at the terrible state of his holder.

Luka gasped for air, “N-nonsense. D-don’t... blame yourself... for... this. I enjoyed... our t-time together.”

Sass turned towards Marinette, “Guardian, I can sssave him. Let him transssform. I will hold on for asss long asss I can.”

“You’ll die Sass, of exhaustion. You’ll be regenerating his health over and over again.” Tikki explained.

“N-no! T-thank...you Sass, b-but... I... I will need y-you a-and T-tikki to look... aft-ter Marinette...w-when I’m g-gone.” He coughed harder than the previous.

Both kwamis nodded before rushing into Marinette’s purse after hearing the door slide open. “How’s me boy?” Anarka asked, followed by Juleka.

“I...I’m fine...mom.” Luka gasped again for air.

Juleka, Anarka, and Marinette sat close to him. Marinette was the closest one, that’s how he wanted it.

Luka held out his trembling hand to her, “W-will you... hold... my hand, Love?”

“Yeah.” She grasps his hand inside her own. “I love you, my rockstar.”

He smiled, brightly. He would never get tired of hearing those words from her, “I... I love you... too.” She kissed his forehead then his lips. She wasn’t shy anymore about who was looking. That was the way things were when she was with Luka Couffaine. She ran her fingers through his soft wavy locks, making him instantly fall asleep with a smile on his face.

Not even 30 minutes pass, Luka’s vital sign monitor starts showing the numbers in red indicating his heart rate is getting slower and slower as well as his blood pressure, his oxygen saturation, his raspitary, and his temperature. All of them look up to the monitor as the machine beeps frantically until it stops and is replaced by a flatline.

_Luka Couffaine’s melody stopped playing forever…_

A nurse entered, shutting off the machine’s alarm and left after giving her condolences. Anarka leaned on Juleka as they sobbed together holding one another. They couldn’t believe he was actually gone. Marinette whimpered, kissing his forehead and told herself he was okay, that he was still here with her.

“Luka” She whispered, pushing his hair out of his face. “H-hey. Hey. Luka…” She continued, expecting him to smile and scare away her fears like he always did. However, this time he didn’t. “Hey. Breathe. Breathe…” She kept whispering to him. “You’re okay. Hey...” She let out a soft sob “Stay with me. Stay with me. You stay with me...” She finally broke down “No. Please. Please…” she wailed.

Juleka had to practically pull her and her mother away from Luka’s body as the doctors came to take him away.

_Her heart left with him ever since that moment…_

**One year later**

Marinette held her closed umbrella to her side, unbothered by the raindrops falling on her, drenching her dark hair and black clothing. He was never fond of umbrellas and she knew that. She knew he loved the rain, from the feeling of cold wet drops on his skin to the smell of it.

She bent down, never losing eye contact with the Ogee Top headstone in front of her. Her cold fingers brushed against the words carved on the stone as tears started to well up on the corner of her bluebell eyes.

_**Luka Ryver Couffaine** _

_**The Viperion** _

_**2001-2021** _

_**Beloved son, brother, lover, and friend, whose music was turned off far too soon.** _

“Why did you have to go so soon, my sweet rockstar?” She whispered, whimpering, “I’m trying so hard to be alright like you said, but I… I can’t. Not when you’re not here with me.” She sniffed and cleared her throat, “but I’ll see you again. I love you.” She kissed the single white rose and placed it next to the headstone.

_“Save me the spot next to you.”_

**Bonus part; (optional)**

An 89 year old Marinette groaned as she laid slowly on her bed. Her back and feet were killing her from all the walking for another premiere of her new clothing line. She picked up a picture frame of Luka she has kept from her nightstand. Her wrinkled and trembling fingers traced his unforgettable face before kissing it. “Goodnight, my love. I’ll be there with you very soon.”

She placed it back and wished her long-time friend/Kwami goodnight. With a smile on her face, her wrinkled eyes slowly closed forever.

When she opened her eyes again, she wasn’t on her bed anymore, but standing in a familiar pier. The sun shined brightly down on Paris, the birds chirped as they flew away. People walked happily down the streets and she could have sworn she had seen Jagged with Penny, but that wasn’t possible. They had passed away various years ago.

She breathed in the fresh air as she closed her eyes, letting nature consume her. She felt so much better than last night. Her muscles didn’t ache and her body wasn’t wrinkled anymore. Her grey thin hair had turned back to its natural thick hair color. She was back in her 20 year old body. She opened her eyes and looked down at herself. She wore a white dress with green and pink floral all around it. Her light pink flats making her feet feel so comfortable.

“Hello Ma-Ma-Marinette”

Her eyes shot wide open as her heart stopped upon hearing the sweet voice of the one she has loved for her whole life. Turning around, she found Luka standing there. Healthy. Wearing a red and black flannel with a few top buttons opened, black skinny jeans, and dark brown suede boots. He extended his hand, waiting for her to take it.

She didn’t think twice to push his hand away and wrap her arms around his neck while he quickly embraced her tight. “I missed you so much, my rockstar.”

He chuckled, “I missed you too, Love.”

She pressed her forehead against his, gazing into his aqua blue eyes. “I love you so much.” He smiled widely that melted her heart away. “I love you too.”

After so many years, they found each other’s lips again. The same sensation they felt 72 years ago never left and wouldn’t leave. This time no one would take their happiness away. Time would never run out. There was no ending, only a beginning.

“Now come on, our family and friends are waiting for you.” They held hands and started walking to the bakery, “By the way, why Dreamyrolly?” 

“Luka. Shut up.” She said before they laughed like the old times, disappearing into the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the show 13 Reasons Why, 04x09 and 04x10. (In every story I make, 2013 Harry Styles is Luka Couffaine in case ya'll wanted to know how he would like in real life.) If you prefer otherwise, go ahead :) 
> 
> Hope ya'll liked it. Don't hate me for killing our blueberry boi. Sorry! BUT I did write a bonus just for the sake of you guys! I MIGHT be making a second part where Luka talks to Anarka, Juleka, and Adrien with Plagg before he passes away. Tewqut out!


End file.
